Tristana/Trivia
General * Tristana's ability "Rocket Jump" is a reference to rocket jumping in FPS Arena games (like Quake) which allows oneself mobility by using a RPG or any other rocket launcher to accelerates one's jump. * Tristana's ability Buster Shot is a reference to the attack used by Megaman. * Tristana has the fourth longest possible basic attack range in the game at 669 range at level 18, right after at rank 4/5, when he uses his , which grants him an auto attack range of 710, and when he uses which grants him an auto attack range of 850 but changes his attacks to skillshots. * You can start to Recall during without interruption. * Tristana has an unreleased skin titled, Arm Cannon Tristana. Its game files were added into the Wukong Patch but it was never made public. A video showing this skin can be found here. * Her old dance might be a reference to the dance done by the Lilties during the year end dance in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, seen here. ** Her new dance is a typical soldier's stationary marching, including a song that has very typical soldiers' approach. Development * Tristana was designed by Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam. * Tristana after her Visual Update is voiced by a YouTuber, Elspeth Eastman. * Tristana bears a strong resemblance to her likely inspiration the main character from the series. * Her name comes from , from Proto-Celtic *daru-'' "oak" (cf. English ''tree)Rhys, Guto (2015) Approaching the Pictish language: historiography, early evidence and the question of Pritenic, p. 223, *drus-'' "break" http://www.wales.ac.uk/Resources/Documents/Research/CelticLanguages/EnglishProtoCelticWordList.pdf, p. 17, or ''*trusto-'' "noise" Matasovic, ''An etymological lexicon of Proto-Celtic, p. 261 Quotes * Her quote "Is that a rocket in your pocket?" is a variant of famed quote. * She shares a Quote with : "Nope". ** That quote may also be a reference to the video Nope.avi * Her quote "Orders are more like guidelines, really." is possibly a reference to Captain Barbossa's quote; "the code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules" from The Pirates of the Caribbean. * Her quote "Blast em'" is a possible reference to stormtroopers from the "Star Wars" franchise. * In the Italian version, her quote "Cannon ball" is sung as the song "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus. * The quote "Once a Bandle gunner, always a Bandle gunner!" might refer to Arsenal FC (whose nickname is The Gunners) and their saying "Once a gunner, always a gunner". * She shares a quote with Rumble: "Now we're cooking!". * She shares "Bombs away!" with Corki. * "Ooh, look! I'm a shock trooper!" is a pun on electricity and shock troops. Skins ; * This skin is free and obtainable by visiting this page and then syncing with the appropriate LoL website. If you do not own the champion, Tristana will also be given to you, free. * Her skin based from her new splash-art resembles a traditional cosplayer. * The smiley face logo on her cannon is a reference to the from " ". * Several things can be seen in the background of her splash art: ** A young . ** A Cupcake. ** A . ** A plushy. ** A plushy. ** An plushy. ** A banana. ** A . ** A . ** A . ** . ** . ** . ** . ; *Her outfit resembles the standard firefighter attire. She also carries a fire hydrant on her back. **Boomer appears to be a customized firefighter hose. ; * This skin was inspired by from the movie " ". ** She also bears a strong resemblance to the fictional movie character . * and his soldiers can be seen in the background of her splash art. ; * She shares a pirate theme with , , , and . ; *Her skin is a reference to Hiccup and Toothless, from "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise. ** Additionally, some quotes are taken from the same franchise. *Her dragon companion is named Riggle. *She, along with , , , and , are the only champions who have quotes that interact with their companions. *In her splash art, both are sitting by a forest which resembles the Summoner's Rift. They notice some dragons soaring through the sky which look similar to the . **Moreover, it is possible that Riggle might be the hatchling stage of a respective dragon. *With this skin's release, Tristana will be the third champion that has two legendary skins, sharing this trait with and . ** While both of Corki's legendary skins are unavailable for purchase and both of Cho'Gath's skins are available, one of Tristana's legendary skins is unavailable for purchase while the other IS available. *She shares this theme with . ; * She celebrates Harrowing 2016. * She shares this theme with , , and . ; * She shares this theme with , , , and . ** (pre-mental breakdown) can be seen to her left. Relations * Tristana and became close friends after joining the League, though she ignores any questions pertaining to a blossoming romance with him. * It is suggested from the Journal of Justice that has a crush on Tristana, and therefore named his mechanical robot "Tristy". Category:Champion trivia Category:2009 Snowdown Showdown Category:2016 Harrowing